plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
Bored Smashing - Xbox! 500 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL
"Bored Smashing - Xbox!" is a video made by King to celebrate reaching 500 subscribers. It is the 18th episode in his Bored Smashing series. Summary The video starts with King saying that he hit 500 subscribers. First, King says that he would be using comments from a video where he asked his fans how he should break the Xbox. Then, he drops the Xbox onto the floor. After an explanation about the comments, he says "Let's begin!" and drops the Xbox on the floor again. The intro replays. Here is a (long) list of the ways he used to break the Xbox. * Shove something into the disc drive * Put it in water * Smash it with a hammer * Smash it with a sledgehammer (He didn't have one, so he wrote "Sledge" on his hammer and smashed the Xbox) * Use a jackhammer (He also didn't have this, so he wrote "Jack" on his hammer and smashed the Xbox, putting a jackhammer sound over the video.) * Run it over * Drag it on the back of a vehicle * Blow it up with fireworks (Instead of doing this, he opened a web page that says "Fireworks use in Flagstaff still illegal". He then threw it at the ground and put a firework effect over the Xbox.) * Throw it off of the roof * Throw it at the ground * Put it in the fridge * Put it on the ceiling fan and turn it on (He tried to do this, but when he put the Xbox on the fan, the fan fell from the ceiling.) * Smash it with an axe (Once again, he wrote "Ax" on his hammer and smashed the Xbox) * Throw it at your friends (He threw the Xbox at Yoshi and Koopa stuffed animals.) * Pour soda on it * Stab it with a pencil * Throw a rock at it * Use a chainsaw (Instead of a chainsaw, he rubbed the Xbox against a chain and added sound effects.) * Hit it with a big stick * Microwave it (Instead of doing this, he shouted "DO WE NEED A FIRE?") * Drop it * Throw a CRT at it * Do a drop test * Flip a table with the Xbox on it. * Overvolt it with batteries (He threw a bunch of batteries into the xbox and put a charger next to it, and then flipped the Xbox over, saying "What the hell is this supposed to do?") * Throw an orange at it * Hit it with a bat (Surprisingly, he didn't actually have his bat at the time, so he wrote "Bat" on his hammer.) * Play soccer with it * Bend it like an iPhone 6+ * Use a wire cutter * Ride a bike and throw the Xbox from behind * Burn it Trivia After being asked to hit the Xbox with a bat, King played a clip where Steve Harvey says "Welcome back to Family Feud", but he put himself saying "I don't have that tool" over "Family Feud". Category:Bored Smashing Category:Sub Specials